


One last time

by Trytokillmeorsomething123



Series: Multi outcome, both out as best and as worst [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytokillmeorsomething123/pseuds/Trytokillmeorsomething123
Summary: An AU where you know about your last time doing something.Marinette hardly got any alert about her last time, but that morning it starts strange...[Your last time eating these cereals. ]"What th- But this box is halfway full?!?! " Marinette exclaimed.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Multi outcome, both out as best and as worst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> Lol  
> Crying to dead bruh.

Marinette wakes up to her alarm go off crazily, she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Start her daily routine by cleaning herself up, Marinette is ready for the day work.  
After taking a shower, Marinette dresses up simply with a pair of jeans, a pink tank top, and a black jacket. Her stomach growling, she should get something simple for breakfast. So that's why she now chewing on a bow of cereals. 

[Your last time eating this cereals. ]

Marinette almost spits out all her cereals, "What the- But this box is halfway full?!?? "  
Checking on the expired date, it's fucking bland new.  
"The heck? :D"  
Then how on earth would someone like Marinette thrown away a box of cereals like this? Sure, the taste of it is not her favorite and she wouldn't buy it again... But it's only halfway through, she would not just throw it away!  
Oh well, maybe someone would finish it before she did. 

______________________________________________________  
Got herself in the car, she was going to the Agreste company tower, she has an appointment today. 

[Your last time going to work. ]  
"... "  
Okayyyyyyyy. That's weird.  
______________________________________________________  
"Adrien, today is fucking weird. " Marinette talk to her bestie, who is buries his face with her pantry.  
"Is there even a normal day for us m'lady? " The cat asked, still munching of food.  
"... You are not wrong... " And then she started working on her design again.  
[Your last time designing. ]  
Marinette look at the notification with a blank face. "Kitty, I think I need a day off. " Marinette said.  
Adrien replied with a muffler mouth. Quickly swallowed it, "Sure, go and relax, you're a billionaire and millionaire bestie anyway. "  
"... Kitty you shouldn't said that. " But Marinette walked out anyway. 

Adrien happily munching on his food before noticed some alert in front of him.  
[Your last time seeing Marinette at work. ]  
[Your last time eating Marinette pantry. ]

"... " Am I going to die? Adrien mumbled. 

Then he started calling everyone he knows.  
"Yeah Tim, please tell me I'm crazy. Why? There two alerts in front of me right now. Uhh, yeah, it's said it's my last time seeing Marinette at work and my last time eating her pantry. Yeah, hey, don't-" Great, he off the phone. 

"But if not me? Then... Marinette?!?! "  
______________________________________________________  
Marinette walked out from the hospital, she's not sick, lacks of sleep but not too much. Then why?  
[Your last time going to an hospital. ]  
"... " Marinette staring at the alert. 

She called the first one on her contact number list.  
"Bruce, I think I'm hallucinating. "  
[Your last time talking to Bruce through a phone. ]  
"... Bruce, I think it getting worse. "  
______________________________________________________  
Marinette open the Miraculous book, reading through pages and pages to find something about her condition. 

[Your last time reading a miraculous book. ]

"... " Ignore it. 

"Ah ha! " Finally something relate! 

"Your now conditions is called 'reborn', when you used the miraculous too much and suddenly stopped. It's damage you soul, soon, when it's come to an end, you will soon forgot your past life. And reborn as an guardian... "And it's will Finnish the moment I went to sleep? Forget everything? Is it any different than death? Reborn my ass!  
Marinette ran out.  
______________________________________________________  
[Your last time seeing sunset. ]  
" The fuck? " Did she really just wasted her last day walked around the town?  
Oh, she did.  
She still remember all the alert.  
"Last time eating mama cook, last time walked around the park, last time seeing someone, last time eating an ice cream,... " Marinette can feel the warm tears slowly appear.  
"... " Marinette quietly let it be. She doesn't want to end like this. No. She crawled down. She only twenty one! She hasn't done enough!  
______________________________________________________  
Marinette came home, start cooking for herself like everyday.  
[Your last time cooking. ]  
"... " She doing it quietly.  
______________________________________________________  
[Your last time talking a shower. ]  
"... "  
______________________________________________________  
[Your last time open the miraculous box. ]  
"... "  
[Your last time using miraculous. ]  
Marinette taking out three miraculous, the ladybug the cat and the horse. She wearing the earing and the glass up.  
"Marinette! " The ladybug happily exclaimed.  
"Took you long enough. " The horse only snored.  
"Hi Tiki, hi Kaalki. " Marinette smile at them.  
She talking to them for a while before decided she wanted to go.  
"I'm thinking about a small patrol. Just like the old times? " Marinette said, both of the kawmii seem excited.  
She tranform herself.  
[Your last time being ladybug. ]  
"... " Marinette smile dryly.  
______________________________________________________  
"Kitty! " Marinette jump into Adrien working room.  
"M'lady??? What's-? " Adrien seemed pretty surprised, but no time to waste.  
"No time to waste! Tranform! " She thrown the miraculous at him. He catch it, and quickly tranform himself.  
"What's the emergency m'lady? " Chat Noir said, seriously. 

"Emergency? Oh hahaha, no. I just want to patrol. " Ladybug laugh. Ignore the alert.  
"Want to go through Gotham and messing with the bats? " She asked. 

Adrien just nod, he surely didn't miss his alert, something is wrong.  
[Your last time seeing Marinette as Ladybug. ]  
[Your last time patrol with Marinette. ]  
[Your last time being Marinette Chat Noir. ]  
______________________________________________________  
They jumping through the portal, and start messing around, the bats noticed them and they all start a game of tag. 

When finally they got out of those bats sighting, Marinette laugh like she never laughs before.  
[Your last time seeing Marinette laugh. ]

"M'lady, now can you finally tell me what going on? " Chat noir asked.  
"... " Marinette stop laughing. 

"Mari I know you don't want to but please! Just tell -"  
"I'm dying Adrien. " Marinette simply said.  
"What-"  
"Reborn, that's what that guardian call, Marinette would be gone, my memories would be whip out the moments I closed my eyes and let myself go to sleep. "  
"... " Adrien couldn't say anything.  
"I'm scared, kitty. I'm scared. " Marinette crawl into a ball. She started sobbing. "I don't want to forget everything, everyone. "  
"I don't want to die. I don't want Marinette to be gone. What should I do kitty? "  
[Your last time seeing Marinette crying. ]  
"... " Adrien couldn't say anything.  
"This alert keeps appearing. I don't want to see them. Adrien. " Marinette now crying and shaking violently.  
Adrien could only hold her close to him. "I'm scared too, I don't want to lose you. " Adrien could felt his tears appear too.  
"B-but at least I'll be on your side till the end. " Marinette smile at him. "Could you be with me till the end? "Marinette begs her best friend.  
"... Yes m' lady. I will. "  
______________________________________________________  
Marinette and Adrien transform took off the miraculous, and start making the bed. They do it quietly. 

"Kitty, when I w-wake up, please tell me everything about myself. " Marinette speak out her last request. 

[Your last time requesting. ]  
[Your last time hearing Marinette request. ]

"... Of course m'lady. " Adrien give her a smile. 

[Your last time seeing Adrien smile. ]  
[Your last time smiling at Marinette. ]

"... "  
"... "  
And with that Marinette let herself laying down to sleep.  
______________________________________________________  
Maria Fu awakes to see a blonde stranger smiling at her. "Who are you? " She asked.  
The stranger just keeps smiling. "I'm Adrien, Marinette's best friend. "  
Maria Fu is even more confused. "Who's Marinette? " Then the stranger-no Adrien start smiling with his teary eyes. "Someone you used to be. "

"... I'm Marinette? "

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the scene:  
> Marinette eyes open just after closing it. She runs to her kitchen, left behind a very confused Adrien.  
> Walking towards the girl, he can see she holding a bowl of... Cereals???  
> "M'lady what are you doing? "  
> "I'm tempting the universe and fate itself. " And then she took a full spoon of the cereals.  
> "Haha, suck it fate! I'm ladybug!! "
> 
> [... ] Fate.  
> "... " Adrien.


End file.
